What s up, people?
by Wuakayaka
Summary: ¡Se útil, se útil, vamos humano! Oye estúpido, maldito humano… ¿Tiemblas de odio?


_**Notas de la Autora: H**__ola! Ok, me doy la apertura (?) en el fandom de Death Note :3 Siendo sincera, nunca antes se me había dado ni si quiera pensar sobre escribir algo de este anime pero… hoy, no sé porque, me puse a ver los 2 Opening y dije "mierda, que buen anime" no sé porque no me di cuenta de eso antes u.ú lo veía, si… pero lo veía por ver, no lo valoraba (?) Así que esta idea se me ocurrió viendo los Opening, el nombre del One-Shot es el mismo que el del 2do Opening porque la que más me "inspiro" fue el segundo Opening… se podría decir que es una especie de Spoiler, no sé… Em, bueno, ya me calló y los dejo leer… Espero no ofender a nadie con el contenido del One-Shot u.ú_

_**Disclaimer: D**__eath Note y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tsugumi Oba… yo sólo sueño con que algún día caiga en mis manos el poder de una Death Note así lo manipulo y me sede los derechos de L..._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>L<strong>__a fé es un don que no tuve la suerte de recibi__**r"**_

**-Ángeles y demonios-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>What´s up, people?<em>  
><strong>

Seres humanos.

Seres totalmente detestables. La única especie que en vez de tratar de luchar por sobrevivir y mejorar cada vez o ayudarse entre los de su especie, se matan entre ellos mismos ¿Por qué? Porque son personas podridas en poder. Después de todo, ellos eran los que tenían el control sobre las cosas ¿no? ¿Acaso un animal podía hacer lo que las personas? No, el control del mundo les fue otorgado a los humanos ¿Y que es lo que hacen? Luchan entre ellos para conseguir más poder, porque son seres vanidosos.

Esa es su naturaleza.

… Y no hay forma de luchar contra ella… son así y es algo que ninguna persona en absoluto podría cambiar, son seres amantes del pecado porque aunque sepan que esta mal lo hacen y continúan haciéndolo.

¡Hey, haz algo útil humano!

Aunque para aquellos seres, hacer algo útil era un caso imposible. Son humanos egoístas que se quejan de cosas como la inseguridad que es provocada por ellos mismos y es así porque a nadie le interesan los demás, sólo satisfacer sus propios deseos.

La vida de los humanos era una completa lucha en la que todos trataban de sobrevivir cuesté lo que cuesté.

¿Y cómo podían hacer para sobrevivir en aquella miseria?

Poder.

Sencilla palabra pero con un alto significado.

El poder es una de las mayores tentaciones para los húmanos, después de todo son seres vanidosos que buscan aquello que les pueda otorgar el derecho de ejercer su autoridad sobre las demás, de poder establecer sus propias leyes, de poder dominarlo todo. No les importa si en el camino se llevaban la vida de las personas, si se ganaban el odio de hasta tu propia familia… nada importaba, sólo cumplir sus objetivos. Porque si, todas personas tienen sus propias metas por las cuáles luchan día a día para poder cumplirlas… y hay a veces sus objetivos se cruzaban con otros, puede que porque dos personas tienen la misma meta… o bien porque la meta de uno era impedir que el otro cumpla su meta…

Y en esos casos, todo valía y nada importaba.

Si eras un buen amigo de esa persona, si compartieron buenos momentos, si por un momento ambos lucharon desde el mismo lado… nada importaba, sólo ganar.

¿Quién gana?

¿Él que tiene un mejor objetivo? ¿Él que fue mejor persona? ¿Él que ayudaba más a los demás?

… ¿Quién gana?...

Él más poderoso… la vida de las personas se basa en el poder.

... Absolutmanete nada importaba… ni si quiera el odio que te ganabas por destruir los sueños de los demás…

Abrió la Death Note y buscó una hoja vacía; al encontrarla, tomó una lapicera. Light escondió sus ojos bajo su flequillo, quedándose unos segundos en esa posición, inmóvil. Luego, una sonrisa con un pequeño tono de saquidez surcó sus labios. Apoyó la lapicera sobre la hoja de la Death Note, sin quitar esa sonrisa de sus labios, y escribió.

-Lo siento L Lawliet- dijo- Nunca debiste meterte a resolver el caso de Kira- murmuró volviendo a ocultar su vista bajo el flequillo y quitando esa sonrisa de los labios.

¡Hey, estúpido, maldito humano!... ¿Tiemblas de odio?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la Autora: O<strong>__k… ¿Alguien sigue ahí todavía después de haber leído eso?... Espero que si. Bueno, espero sinceramente no haber ofendido a nadie, por las dudas aclaro que esta __**no**__ es mi forma de pensar de nosotros/humanos/personas… es sólo lo que siento que nos da a pensar sobre las personas en Death Note, si ofendí a alguien pido mis más sinceras disculpas u.u Em, bueno, ¿Qué decirles? Ahora me declaró una amante de este anime y creo que me pondré a verlo de vuelta… no sé como porque mi mamá nos quito el cablevisión porque dice que es muy caro y mi internet tarda como 30 minutos para descargar un video de dos minutos… ¡pero lo volvere a ver! Em… bueno, no sé si llamar a esto Spoiler porque lo cambie un poco en el tema de Light y L… creo, me acuerdo que en el anime L murió mientras escribía lo que había averiguado sobre Kira en la computadora y lo mató Light por la Death Note… pero no me acuerdo el motivo así que no creo que haya sido por como lo escribí aquí. Espero, deseo, anhelo y no sé que más que les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones en un review ¿Si? –ojos de perrito- Bueno, me dejo de hablar pabadas y me voy :3 Se me cuidan todos preciosuras y espero que nos volvamos a ver en otro Fic o One-Shot :D_

_**PD: S**__i alguien no se dio cuenta, el Summary es la letra en español de "What´s up, people?" Me enamoré de la letra de esa canción :3_


End file.
